


3am and out of coffee

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Bozer, M/M, Mac's MIT Years, Typical College Student Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Mac runs out of coffee at 3am while writing a paper. His first course of action is to call Bozer.





	

Mac doesn’t really think about it when he calls Bozer at three am. He’s got a paper due at eight and he’s out of coffee.

Bozer answers the phone with. “I should have known you’d still be awake.”

Mac has the decency to grimace. “Sorry, I just- I’ve got this paper and I’m out of coffee.”

“And you want me to climb out of bed and drive all the way over to MIT to bring you coffee?”

Mac sighed. “Clearly I didn’t think this through very well.”

“You really didn’t,” Bozer said. “But… since I love you ever so much, I will climb out of my cozy warm bed and bring you coffee.”

“Bozer… you don’t actually have to.” Mac could probably get coffee from somewhere else. Maybe there was instant coffee in the community kitchen that someone wouldn’t care if some went missing.

“No, no, Mac and Cheese, I will bring you coffee, but you owe me.”

“That’s fair,” Mac said. He was too tired to protest the nickname. 

“So when is this paper due?”

“At eight.”

“Like today at eight? As in, in five hours at eight?”

“Yeah,” Mac yawned.

“Please don’t tell me you just started.”

“No, I’ve been working on it since midnight.”

There’s a sigh from Bozer and Mac hears him shuffling around. “You know you should have-”

“Started it sooner I know,” Mac said. “But it’s for my lowest priority class so it got put off.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Bozer replied. “I’ll be there soon with coffee, you want pre-ground stuff or whole beans?”

“I don’t even own a coffee grinder Bozer, you know this, you’re always complaining about it.” 

“I can be hopeful that you’ve gotten one since last time.”

Mac laughed softly. “Don’t hold your breath, Boze.”

Bozer chuckled as well. “Alright, well I’ll see you in a bit. Remember you gotta let me in. Don’t fall asleep cause there’s no way in hell I’m driving back tonight.”

“Don’t you have a class in the morning?” 

“And you don’t? I’ll have my car, it’s not like I'll be walking back.”

Mac sighed. “Alright. I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too, Mac and Cheese.”


End file.
